Zarbon
(Z'') (''Kai) |japanese = (Z'') (''Kai) |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Aid |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Dodoria |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |manga debut = Chapter 247 |anime debut = DBZ044 (Z'') |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Kikōha * Elegant Blaster * Hunting Claw * Kikōha * Monster Break * Monster Crash * Shooting Star Arrow * Transformation Ability * Wild Blaster |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Scouter |vehicles = }} was an aid of Freeza, and a member of Freeza's Army, where he directly served under Freeza alongside Dodoria. Background Zarbon, alongside Dodoria and the Ginew Special Corps, were present on the planet, Vegeta, during Cold's announcement of his retirement and Freeza's ascension as leader of his military.''Dragon Ball Super: Broly Personality Like Dodoria, he is intelligent as he advises Freeza to think in advance and eliminate the Saiyan race in order to avoid future repercussions. His resourcefulness and cunning is witnessed on numerous occasions as he directly advises Freeza on matters dealing with the conquering, pillaging, or overall domination of the inter-planetary world trade system. Aside from his role as Freeza's adviser, Zarbon dislikes his own transformation due to its ugly appearance, showing himself to be vain and only transforms as a self-defense mechanism. When he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. He, like Freeza's other henchmen, sometimes underestimates his opponents, although he is less inclined to do so then others. It is shown many times that Zarbon is very terrified of Freeza, much like many of Freeza’s henchmen. In some games, he is shown to betray Freeza in order to obtain eternal beauty. His loyalty is shown to be weak, as he like Dodoria, and many others offered to work with Vegeta to overthrow Freeza in terror. Appearance Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome. He has long green braided hair and his tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Freeza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter. Abilities Zarbon is one of Freezas top fighters, and was intelligent enough to act as a personal aid. Even untransformed, he held his own against a zenkai strengthened Vegeta and his presence lead the Z-fighters in mortal terror. Vegeta despite his increase, used dirty tactics and Zarbon arrogance to gain a advantage. Power and Physical Prowess Zarbon most frequently shown power, is his extreme speed. His fighting style, is reflected on precise strikes and swift attacks. He’s easily dodged Nameccian attacks with no effort, and eliminated them in several seconds. Transformed he quickly outmatched Vegeta in strength and speed requiring him to utilise the Saiyan's natural ability to become stronger after healing from near death to surpass him. He managed to withstand a barrage of kikōha from Vegeta, and survive despite being taken off guard. Ki Usage He seems to posses phenomenal reserves of ki, with even Vegeta at the time has to put some effort in deflecting his ki attacks. Fighting Strength Transformation Part II Freeza Arc Zarbon accompanies Freeza and Dodoria to Namek in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Freeza's one desired wish is to gain immortality in order to maintain his dominance in the universe. Zarbon assists him by collecting most of the Dragon Balls alongside Dodoria by mercilessly slaughtering Namekians in order to squeeze information out of them. Unfortunately for Freeza, Vegeta shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to gain control of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta had openly betrayed Freeza and went to Earth alongside Nappa although Freeza never gave him that order. Later, after traveling to Namek, Vegeta decides to proceed with his deliberate betrayal and gain control of the Dragon Balls for himself. Vegeta takes the first opportunity he gets to eliminate both Cui, and then Dodoria, who was temporarily separated from his crew after pursuing Gohan and Krillin. At this point, Zarbon becomes the only remaining elite henchman of Freeza. After he and Appule are sent to search for remaining Namekian Villages, Zarbon soon comes face to face with Vegeta instead. Vegeta is overconfident due to his new-found strength and challenges Zarbon, who believes this to be a bluff. However, Vegeta has the upper hand, deflecting Zarbon's Elegant Blaster, and dodging all his attacks. Vegeta eventually slams Zarbon down into the Namek soil. After Zarbon has been shaken, he informs Vegeta that he can transform, but avoids it when possible because the form he assumes is ugly in appearance, which Zarbon despises. He then surprises Vegeta and undergoes his quick demonic reptilian transformation. The tables turn as Zarbon easily dominates Vegeta with a series of brutal poundings, multiple headbutts and roundhouses. After toying with Vegeta for a while, seriously pounding the Saiyan, Zarbon finishes the fight with an aerial piledriver, sending Vegeta head first into the ground and washed into the murky waters of Namek. Assuming Vegeta had been killed in the crash, Zarbon reports back to Freeza in order to relay the message of his victory. Freeza, however, is not pleased. Vegeta was able to find one of the Dragon Balls and hide it before being pummeled. The location of the Dragon Ball is a necessity, so Freeza orders Zarbon to heal Vegeta in order to squeeze the information out of him. After defeating Vegeta in a fierce battle, Zarbon takes him to a rejuvenation chamber in order to heal him for questioning. Relieved, Zarbon returns to the area of the battle, locates Vegeta's battered body, and takes him to the rejuvenation chamber in Freeza's ship in order for Appule to heal him in the rejuvenation chamber for further questioning. Upon healing, Vegeta manages to kill Appule, escape and steal Freeza's five Dragon Balls by distracting them. Freeza orders Zarbon to locate Vegeta once more since they did not interrogate the renegade Saiyan, also executing Orlen (who had failed to get information on Vegeta's whereabouts before killing the lone survivor of a Namekian village Vegeta massacred) in front of Zarbon as a demonstration as to what fate Zarbon will experience should he fail to retrieve him. Zarbon hurries out in fear, and searches for Vegeta, in order to avoid facing the serious consequences. Soon, he finds Vegeta and challenges him once again, this time with Krillin and Bulma as witnesses. Bulma is instantly attracted to Zarbon's appearance, although Krillin recognizes that the warrior is allied with Freeza. With Krillin and Bulma's lives at stake, Zarbon and Vegeta face off once more. Zarbon begins to warm up against Vegeta while not transforming, although he remembers Freeza's impending threat, and soon transforms to make sure he does not pass the limited time given to him to bring Vegeta back to Freeza's ship. Vegeta informs Zarbon that Saiyan strength increases after every battle and after near death experiences, so Vegeta's Power Level has increased substantially because of the beating he had taken. This enables Vegeta to overcome Zarbon by slamming his arm through his stomach. While Vegeta's arm is rammed into Zarbon's bleeding stomach, Zarbon, in a state of extreme fear, begs for his life and offers Vegeta an alliance against his master (this was however just a lie to get a chance at mercy, as he still respected Freeza, made clear in the Japanese version, where he used the honorific "-sama" at Freeza's name). He implies that if they formed an alliance together they could defeat Freeza, but Vegeta finishes him off with a blast clean through his stomach, cracking his backbone, and sending Zarbon to a watery grave in the Namekian sea, to Bulma's shock. Legacy Zarbon, along with Dodoria, would go on to be the measuring bar for soldiers in Freeza's Army, seen when Sorbet compared Shisami's strength to Zarbon and Dodoria "at their peak". As Shisami was among the strongest of Freeza's current troops before his invasion of Earth, this implies Zarbon and Dodoria, outside the Ginyū Special Squadron, were among some of Freeza's best, even after his fall.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' '' Creation and Conception Trivia * His name is a pun on the fruit (ザボン or 朱欒).''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, page 48 Quotes Notes References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT